Wings of Fire: Lynx's Tale
by Lord of the Icewings
Summary: This is the tale of Lynx the Icewing. Rated K .


Prologue

It was a dark cold night, but nothing an Icewing couldn't handle. At least that was what Lynx thought. She looked up at the clear night sky and shivered, _How am I cold? I'm an Icewing._ She didn't realize that it wasn't from the cold. _It's okay. This is what I have to do. This is what I was meant for. I have to save my tribe._ She took a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to calm herself down. What she what about to attempt would go down in history as the biggest betrayal a dragon in her tribe could commit. But she knew she had to do it. Icicle was just too conniving and unstoppable. _She stole the throne. Now I have to get it back._ Icicle had committed many murders and crimes in her life, such as hiring Mudwings to kill all of her relatives and taking the throne from, and killing Snowfall in the first place. Once Snowfall was dead and Icicle was the only female member of the royal family left, she announced that she must step up to the throne for her tribe, and Lynx was the only one who knew all this. Or so she thought.

High above in the highest tower of the palace Winter looked down at the courtyard. _I don't think anyone saw me enter the kingdom._ Then his sharp eyes caught movement down below. _Wait, is that… Lynx?_ This was getting suspicious. "Why would Lynx be out for a midnight stroll?" He whispered to himself. Then she reached under her wing and pulled something out. It was a sharpened knife made of ice! She twirled it once, twice, three times before securing it back in the pouch under her wing. His eyes widened, "She's going to kill Icicle!" He said under his breath. He backed up, then hesitated at his impulsiveness, _Oh what the heck!_ He ran up to his window and leaped into the night sky. He unfurled his wings and started flapping down to her as fast and as quietly as possible, landing with a thump in front of her. She gaped at him, "W-Winter? I'm not…" He cut her off, "I'm here to help you Lynx. I know what you're about to do, and I'm here for the same reason. We have to be quiet. And don't worry about me." His expression darkened, "Icicle's not my sister. I refuse to accept the fact that _that_ monster is part of my family," He spat. "Then his face became questioning, "Who will take the throne? certainly not you." She let out a small laugh, "No, of course not me." Lynx paused, then her voice became lower. "Hailstorm had a daughter with a second circle dragon. His dragonet's name is... Frost.  
Winter gasped as he was sucked into a memory.

It was a relentless battle to protect the Icewing royal family from the attacking Mudwings. One warrior though, stood out, a small dragonet against the attackers. Despite her small size though, she was the most fierce and vicious fighter, using her smallness to slide under the giant Mudwings and slash her serrated Icewing claws at the assassins exposed underbelly, then coming back out from under them and biting the vulnerable spot on their tails.  
Tundra was surrounded by the killers, "Get away from me!" She breathed her deadly Icewing frostbreath all over them, but managed to miss the strongest and most deadly of them. He grinned murderously, "Time to die." He pulled out a deadly-sharp knife from a pouch under his wing. Suddenly, all secrecy and hiding denied, Winter was there.  
But not quickly enough. The Mudwing, seeing the rage filled Icewing hurling at him, turned sharply and threw the knife straight into Tundra's chest. She gasped, staggered, and collapsed, dead in a growing pool of royal blue Icewing blood. "NO!" Winter lunged, but the Mudwing, being stronger and faster, whirled out of the way. But he didn't see the vengeful dragonet flying towards him. Frost landed on him with an amount of force that a dragonet her size shouldn't have. She growled, took a deep breath... and snapped his neck. She swung her head around, searching for her uncle, but Winter was already gone.

Winter looked back up at Lynx. She was frowning. "I'm fine." He reassured her. "Let's go kill Icicle."

I will be coming out with more but, although I'm not a slow writer, I don't have much time to work. So I won't have it out for a while.

-Lord of the Icewings


End file.
